


Omegaverse

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: Za drobné spolupráce se SallyPejr. Pomohla mi dát příběhu směr, takže to není až taková katastrofa... možná.PS: Ještě stále jsem nezapracovala na skloňování alfy omegy. Neomlouvám se za to.





	

"Mikado! Podívej na tohle!" rozzářil se Masaomi, když procházeli kolem jedné kavárny. "Tohle musíme zkusit!"

Mikado se zájmem pohlédl do výlohy, kde na ně křičela poutavá reklama, že zítra a pozítří budou k nabídce ochutnávky nových výrobků a některé vybrané zákusky z již zavedené nabídky budou se slevou.

"Doufám, že mě v tom nenecháš!" pokračoval se stejným nasazením Masaomi. 

"Promiň, ale... od zítřka nemůžu." usmál se omluvně Mikado, než vyrazil opět na cestu. 

Masaomi chvíli jen zíral na odcházejícího spolužáka, poté sebou trhl a několika rychlými kroky ho doběhl. "Jak to myslíš!? Proč bys...?"

"Budu mít heat." vysvětlil prostě tmavovlásek. 

"Oh... tak to chápu, to je omluvitelné." pokýval hlavou Masaomi.

"Jak ty to můžeš chápat? Ještě nikdy jsem si nevšiml, že by ti kdy začal heat. Vlastně si říkám, zda nejsi vlastně beta."

"Hou-hou, zpomal! Nedělej ze mě betu, já jsem hrdá omega!" řekl vážně Masaomi. "Jak vůbec můžeš pochybovat, vždyť se známe od dětství!" 

Mikado se pousmál nad tím, jak ublíženě Masaomi vypadal. "Já jen, že ty jsi nikdy..."

"Tak na to je jednoduchá odpověď." ušklíbl se Masaomi. Přitom se zastavil na rohu ulice. 

"Jestli začneš zvedat prsty..."

"Kazíš mi to." zamračil se Masaomi s předstíraným trucováním, ale hned na to pokračoval s úsměvem. "No, ale zpátky k naší odpovědi. Je to prosté, jsou to prášky." 

"Prášky?"

"Yep, prášky." kývl Masaomi. 

Mikado zpozorněl. "Oh počkej! Myslíš takové, co...?!" 

"Vyrábí se pouze jedny na potlačení heatu." skočil mu do řeči Kida. "A ne, nemám s nimi problémy. Patřím k těm omegám, na které působí, jak mají." 

"Taky jsem je chtěl, ale řekněme, že na mě mají opačný účinek." přiznal Mikado. 

Masaomi se ušklíbl. "To přece taky není k zahození."

"U omegy jako já používání způsobuje smrt či postižení." odrecitoval Mikado s vážnou tváří. Poté si tiše povzdechl, taky by rád potlačoval svůj heat.

Masaomi ho přátelsky poplácal po zádech. "Hlavu vzhůru, Anri-chan jen sotva bude mít zájem o skleslou omegu."

"C-cože? O čem to...?!" Aniž by Mikado chtěl, rozhořely se mu tváře. "Vždyť Sonohara-san je taky omega..." 

"Tohle se přeci nevylučuje." pousmál se Masaomi. "Cožpak jsi zapomněl, že dvě omegy či alfy mohou být spolu, pokud mají rozdílná pohlaví? Tohle s Anri-chan splňujete, takže není problém."

Rudý Mikado se koktáním pokusil změnit téma, ale Masaomi ho nenechal se vykroutit tak snadno. Přešli cestu a pokračovali dál k Ruskému sushi, aniž by si všimli osoby, která stála v uličce. 

"Konečně tě mám, Kido." ušklíbl se Horada. "A pak, že jsi nedotknutelný. Přitom máš tak velkou slabinu." 

 

 

"A co ty, Kida-kun?"

"Hmm? Co já?" 

"Najdeš si taky svoji polovičku?" vysvětlil Mikado. "Alfu, omegu či betu... čemu dáš přednost?"

"Jako pro každou omegu by byla alfa učiněný sen, ale přestože jsem narazil na pár opravdu dobře vonících,..." Masaomi zavrtěl dramaticky hlavou. "Nezapomeň však, že mé srdce patří všem."

Mikado se pousmál, když ho Kida vzal kolem ramen. "A neměli bychom s tím něco udělat?" 

"Huh?! Hele ty třesoucí se omego, jediné, co uděláme bude, že z tebe dostaneme vyznání pro Anri-chan. A tím myslím, že ji to opravdu řekneš!" řekl vážně Kida. Onen dojem mu však kazil úsměv poletující po jeho tváři. 

"Tohle-tohle přeci..." 

"Dokonalé místo najdeme později, nejdřív tvoje slova..."

"Kida-kun, počkej!" 

"Pochop, že Anri-chan nebude čekat věčně. Měl by jsi s ní uzavřít vztah dřív, než se sčuchne s nějakou alfou. Pak už bude jedno jak moc se budeš snažit, na alfu nemáš." 

Mikado se vyhnul jeho pohledu. Tohoto si byl dobře vědom. 

"No, ale nejdříve si dáme sushi." řekl nadšeně Kida při vstupu do Ruského sushi. 

 

*-*

 

Další den ráno Kida zaspal. Nadával si, zatímco se rychle chystal a pokračoval v tom ještě když vylítl z domu. Teď když je Mikado doma, může být s Anri a to brejlaté zlatíčko přeci nemůže nechat samotné!

Při tom běhu si vůbec nevšiml, že se před ním kdosi zjevil a než se nadál, již se válel na zemi. 

"Promiňte!" vyjekl Kida a aniž by se zajímal o dotyčného, popadl tašku a utíkal dál. 

I přes toto drobné zdržení do Rairy dorazil včas, navíc s drobnou časovou rezervou. 

 

 

Sonohara a Kida spolu trávili veškerý čas o přestávkách. Bavili se o všem a ničem, jedním velkým tématem byl i sám Ryugamine a vlastně i jeho vztah s Anri. 

Drobná dávka se moc nevyjadřovala, jako vždy 90% rozhovoru zaplnil Masaomi, což mu nedělalo sebemenší problém.

 

 

Masaomi se nabídl, že ji místo Mikada doprovodí domů, proto Anri čekala u botníků. Všichni žáci byli již pryč, ale Kida se stále neukázal. 

Sonohara si dělala starosti. Chvíli však váhala, než zamířila ke Kidově třídě. 

Našla Masaomiho jak si ve třídě u lavice prohledává tašku. Znovu a znovu, přitom jeho tvář neopouštělo zamračení. 

"Kida-kun..? Děje se něco?"

"Oh, Anri-chan! Omlouvám se, že tě nechávám čekat." usmál se na ni Masaomi omluvně. "Já jen... nemůžu najít klíče od bytu..." dodal s povzdechem.

"Ne, není třeba se omlouvat!" vyhrkla Anri. "Chápu to." 

"Už tě nenechám čekat. Řeknu si domovníkovi o náhradní." prohodil Masaomi odevzdaně. Poté si přehodil tašku přes rameno a vyrazil s druhou omegou pryč ze školy. 

 

*-*

 

Když později toho dne šel Kida s domovníkem ke svému bytu, zjistil Masaomi, že dveře vůbec nebyly zamčené a klíče samotné leželi na stolku. 

Domovník brblal při odchodu i přes Kidovi díky a omluvy. 

Masaomi nad tím moc dlouho nepřemýšlel. Ráno bylo hektické, nejspíš zapomněl. 

Kida původně plánoval, že místo Mikada vezme do kavárny Anri, jenže ani ona neměla čas. Cosi s Erikou či co. 

Masaomi do kavárny nechtěl jít sám, ale nějak se stalo, že po opuštění bytu a bloudění městem u té kavárny skončil. Dovnitř se však neodvážil. 

Student, navíc omega, přece nemůže jít do kavárny sám. Teda alespoň podle Masaomiho.

"Ale ale, koho pak to tady máme~" ozval se za ním známí hlas. 

Se zamračením se Kida otočil čelem k Izayovi. "Zase jiná vůně, Oriharo?" 

"Proč tak chladně?" ušklíbl se Izaya. "Cožpak nejsi rád, že mě zase vidíš?" 

"Ani ne." řekl suše Masaomi. Poté ve vzduchu začichal. "Takže tentokrát je z tebe omega?" 

"Ostatně jak práce vyžaduje." Izayův obličej neopustil úsměv.

Masaomi si odfrkl. Znal Izayu již dlouho, ale stále netušil, co je vlastně zač. Alfa, omega či beta? Poznal ho jako alfu, jako dobře vonící alfu. Dnes už věděl, že to byl jen trik, jak získat jeho důvěru. Jakmile Izaya Kidu nepotřeboval, změnil svou vůni i chování. 

Kida nehápal, jak to dělá, ale při každém setkání byl Izaya jiné rasy s jinou vůní. 

"Nech mě tě pozvat." prohodil Izaya náhle.

"Cože?" 

"Mám teď chvíli čas a ty nevypadáš, že by jsi byl zaměstnán. Navíc, dlouho jsme spolu nemluvili."

"Nejspíš to má svůj důvod." zamračil se Masaomi. 

"Au..." ušklíbl se Izaya. Jako lusknutím prstu se jeho výraz změnil. "Tak přeci jen nemám čas... No i tak jsem tě rád viděl." 

Masaomi tázavě pozvedl obočí. Hned mu to ale došlo, protože z vedlejší ulice vyběhl rozzuřený Heiwajima a hnal se za prchajícím Oriharou. 

Kida se chvíli díval za mizejíí dvojicí a jako vždy přál Shizuovi, aby se mu to povedlo. 

Nezáleželo na tom, jakou kolem sebe Izaya šířil vůni, Shizuo ho vždy poznal i po slepu na kilometry daleko.

 

*-*

 

Masaomi si všiml, že v poslední době až příliš často potkává Horadu ve skupine několika alf. Nelíbilo se mu to, ale větší význam tomu nedával. Nehodal si tou skupinkou kazit ani jeden moment, přestože ho hlásek v hlavě nabádal k opatrnosti.

Do konce měsíce přišel na Kidu heat. Ale jako jindy se tím moc nezaobíral. Vzal si ráno jednu z tabletek, než vyrazil do školy. Ostatně nebyl důvod myslet si, že by se mělo něco změnit. Až poslední hodinu ve škole Kidovi došlo, že je něco špatně.

V první řadě začal cítit mnohem větší horko, než obvykle a v druhé řadě začal mnohem víc cítit přítomnost alf v okolí. 

Masaomi si v hlavě přehrával ranní rituál. Byl si na 100% jistý, že si prášky vzal, tak co je za problém?! 

Učitel, kterého zrovna měli, byl beta, takže nic nepoznal. Narozdíl od Kidovích spolužáků, kteří spadali do kategorie alfy a omegy. 

Šlo pouze o začátek heatu, takže se všichni, alfy a Kida, zvládly ovládat, ale jejich soustředění již nebylo moc dobré.

Se zazvoněním vyrazil Kida ze třídy a aniž by čekal na Mikada a Anri, opustil školu. 

Bylo to už pár let, co měl naposledy heat, takže si Kida nebyl jistý, co přesně se bude dít, ale věděl, že se musí dostat domů dřív, než to propukne naplno a nějaké alfa si utiší choutky. 

 

Příliš dlouho potlačovaný heat nabíral na síle až příliš rychle. Masaomi lapající po dechu už neběžel tak rychle jako na začátku. 

Neušlo mu, že se za ním otáčejí nezadané alfy, ale zatím je úspěšně ignoroval. A oni si naštěstí jeho dál moc nevšímali. 

Když už měl polovinu cesty za sebou, popadly ho velké silné ruce a strhly ho z hlavní cesty do boční uličky. Kida ani nestihl vykřiknout, jak mu dotyčný skryl ústa, zatímco si tiskl jeho záda na svou hruď. 

Ještě než se Masaomi rozhlédl, věděl, že je zde pět alf. A spolu s nimi tu byla beta, Horada. 

"Tak tady ho máme. Bývalí vůdce žlutých šátků, Masaomi Kida osobně. Doufám, že jsi na mě nezapomněl." Horadovi se po tváři rozlil široký úsměv.

Kida na něj vyplašeně zíral, neschopen cokoliv říct nebo jinak zareagovat. 

"Jak tak vydím na přátelích, vůbec jsi nepoznal, že máš jiné prášky." pokračoval Horada spokojeně. 

Masaomi sebou trhl, ale díky alfě, která ho držela, nemohl nic. 

"Cože? Jak? Na to se ptáš?" Horadův úsměv se ještě rozšířil. "Řekněme, že jsi nikdy nezapomněl doma klíče."

Kida na Horadu vyděšeně hleděl. Snažil se zpracovat jeho slova, ale rostoucí heat začal ovládat jeho tělo. Veškeré vzpouzení a pokusy o útěk byly zbytečné. Alfy s prostě nehodlaly vzdát tak snadného úlovku.

"Bavte se, hoši." prohodil ještě Horada. 

 

Masaomi křičel, ale proti té ruce to znělo jen jako tlumené kňučení. Rozhazoval rukama, ale poté, co někoho náhodou praštil, popadli ho za zápěstí, což znemožnilo další pokusy. 

Kida byl opravdu zoufalý, tohle se přei nesmí stát! Jenže i ten heat v něm začal vyhrávat a stále víc otupovat jeho mysl. 

Alfy se snažili zbavit ho oblečení, což Kida vnímal jen letmo a zároveň si ho připravovali, což už jeho tělo vnímalo víc. Masaomi bohužel ani nezaznamenal, že byla jeho ústa uvolněna a on teď sténal nahlas. 

Byl omega v silném heatu, které se věnovali alfy. Nebylo možno jinak reagovat.

"Jako poslušná kurva." rozesmál se Horada. 

Onen protivný smích Kidu probral, alespoň na chvíli. S hlasitým křikem se snažil dostat pryč.

Podařilo se mu kopnout jednu z alf do rozkroku, ale o chvíli později ucítil šestou alfu. Podle pachu Kida poznal, že jde o dominantnější typ, než které se zde již nacházeli. Díky čemuž v Masaomim zmizeli i ty zbytky po vůli utéct. 

Masaomimu chvíli trvalo, než mu došlo, co se děje s příchodem nové alfy. Byl odhozen na zem, zatímco ostatní se vrhli na nově příchozího.

Kida pracně otevřel oči. Matně rozeznával bojující hlouček. Náhle, jako lusknutím prstů, tam stála pouze dominantní alfa... a nějaká beta. Kida věděl, že to není Horada, ale to bylo tak vše. Jeho tělo, které ovládal heat, mělo jasno: dobře vonící alfy, která ho zachránila. Teď už jinou nechce.

S tichým kňouráním se pokusil dostat k novému cíli. Jenže místo alfy si před něj poklekla beta. Ptala se ho na něco, ale Kidu nezajímali otázky, navíc od bety. 

Hormony bouřící v jeho těle mu daly jasný rozkaz, Masaomi chtěl pouze onu alfu. A o chvíli později, přestože to Kidovi přišlo jako věčnost, se alfy dočkal. 

Alfa ho zvedla do náruče a kamsi nesla. Omega se k němu začala automaticky tulit a dožadovat se pozornosti.

Masaomi už pořádně nevnímal. Teď už šlo jen o instinkt a hluboko zakořeněné pudy. 

 

*-*

 

Den byl celkově na hovno a co bylo horší, Shizuo neměl možnost se vybít. Navíc teď, když Tom promlouval s dalším z dlužníků na seznamu, soustředil se Shizuo spolu s alfou dlužníkem velie špatně. 

Důvodem byla omega, která před chvílí proběhla. Problém byl hlavně ten heat, který ještě Shizuo stále cítil. 

Kvůli své síle se už kdysi naučil ovládat v přítomnosti omegy s heatem, aby ji neublížil. Během sexu by jistě spokojeně sténala, ale později, až by heat ustoupil,... Shizuo nad tím raději nikdy nepřemýšlel. 

Tentokrát to však bylo poprvé, co se nedokázal ovládat. Nedokázal tu omegu vypustit z hlavy, což se ještě nikdy nestalo. 

"Shizuo!" houkl Tom a až na potřetí Shizuo zareagoval. "Všechno v pořádku?" Jakožto beta nemohl nic cítit.

Heiwajima zaváhal, než přikývl a aniž by něco dodal, následoval Tanaku k dalšímu dlužníkovi. 

 

Pach omegy rychle sílil. Shizuo si ani neuvědomoval, že postupně zrychluje. V momentě, kdy ho chtěl Tom zastavit, Shizuo se zarazil na místě. Důvodem byl hlasitý pochyb. Přestože neměl jak, byl si Shizuo jistý, že jde o tu omegu.

"Tom-san, chci tě poprosit, aby jsi mě hlídal." řekl zcela vážně Shizuo stojící ve vchodu do boční uličky.

Tom na něho tázavě pohlédl. "Co tím myslíš?" zeptal se váhavě, ale jistou představu měl. 

"Nechci mu ublížit." zamumlal Shizuo, ale to už vyrazil do uličky, kde se pustil do křížku s alfami. Nikdy by to nepřiznal, ale byl rád, že je mohl zmlátit. 

Jakmile byl jediná alfa v uliče, zaměřil svou pozornost na omegu. Moc dobře cítil, jak v mladém blonďákovi rostl heat. 

Už k němu vykročil, ale Tom byl rychlejší a před omegu si poklekl. Z Shizui se automaticky ozvala alfa v podobě zavrčení, což mělo znamenat, že ta omega je jeho. Naštěstí pro Toma zůstal stát na místě, místo útoku a obrany omegy. 

"Hej kluku, slyšíš mě? Kde bydlíš?" zeptal se Tom. Neušlo mu, že mu omega nevěnovala ani jeden pohled, ale v pokládání otázek pokračoval. 

Nakonec to však přeci jen musel vzdát. Postavil se čelem k Shizuovi. Znal Shizuu a jeho vztah k omegám, takže ho trochu překvapil výraz v jeho tváři. Shizuo chtěl očividně odhodit Toma a věnovat se mladšímu blonďákovi.

"Oi Shizuo, takhle ho tu nemůžeme nechat, ale není ho kam odnést." Vymysleli prášky pro potlačení heatu, ale ještě nenechali postavit nic, v čem by se omega mohla schovat před alfami. 

"Chtěl byh tě o něco poprosit. Vzhledem k tomu, že není kam bychom ho dali, mohli bychom ho schovat u tebe? Přeci jen bydlš blízko..." navrhl opatrně Tanaka.

Shizuo mu konečně pohlédl do očí. "C-cože?"

"No... bydlíš odtud blízko... Nevím kam jinam bychom ho mohli schovat takhle narycho." Tom sice nic necítil, ale pochopil, že jde o heat. Obzvlášť, když se u vchodu uličky začali zastavovat někteří lidé.

Shizuo váhal. Přepočítával si své shopnosti ohledně ovládání. "Jen... můžu po tu dobu zůstat u tebe? Myslím, že bych se nakonec neovládl a..."

"Jistě!" vyhrkl Tom. "O tom nemusíš pochybovat."

Shizuo přikývl a poté se přesunul k blonďákovi. Omega se k němu velice ohotně natiskla a kroutěním se začala dožadovat pozornosti. 

Shizuo měl co dělat, aby potlačil instinktivní hlas alfy a omega laskající jeho krk mu vůbec ve věci nepomáhala. 

 

 

Shizuův byt opravdu neležel daleko, ale přestože šlo jen o dvě ulice, cesta jim trvala dlouho. Tom měl dost práce s Shizuou a přinucením ho ke spolupráci. Co chvíli totiž byl Shizuo ochotný opřít omegu o zeď a pomoct ji s problémem.

Tom by lhal, kdyby řekl, že neměl obavy o své zdraví, když na něj alfa, co chvíli vrčela. Věta, že o omegu zájem nemá, prozatím stačila. Jakmile se však dostali do bytu, bylo to horší.

Shizuo byl na svém území a beta, co mu kecá do toho, co dělat s omegou, tam prostě nepatří! 

Tom si byl vědom na jak tenkém ledě se právě nachází, ale odpovědnost za Shizuu a jeho chování ho neopouštěla. Věděl moc dobře, proč s tou omegou Shizuo nechce spát, přestože hormony tvrdí něco jiného.

"Shizuo, přestaň!" vyštěkl panovačně Tom.

Podrážděná alfa po něm šlehla pohledem. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, že na něho nějaká beta řve. Navíc před omegou a hlavně v jeho vlastním bytě!

"Nech ho na té posteli a pojď! Ještě nás čeká práce!" pokračoval rozkazovačně Tanaka. Zachoval si vážnou tvář, které se neodmlouvá. Ve skutečnosti si však nebyl až tak sebejistý, ale to Shizuo nemusí vědět, že?

Shizuo pustil omegu, kterou uložil do postele a vstal, aby čelil Tanakovi, potencionálnímu nepříteli. Nyní šlo o omegu, racionální myšlení pro alfu nefungovalo a dokud bude v její blízkosti, nezmění se to.

"Ovládej se, Shizuo! Vždy ti to šlo!" Tom začal zvažovat, zda by úprk nebyla lepší možnost, když k němu Shizuo vykročil, ale vážný výraz tváře nezměnil. "Nechceš přeci tomu klukovi ublížit." 

K Tomově úlevě se Shizuo zastavil. Ale nejspíš to udělala jen proto, že v tu chvíli omega zakňourala. Potřebovala pozornost a lepší způsob, jak si o ni říct, neměla.

V momentě, kdy se po blonďákovi v posteli Shizuo ohlédl, Tom popadl alfu za paži. Zbytek Tanakovi proběhl před očima až příliš rychle. 

Tom před Shizuou, který se ohnal, uskočil. Nečekaje na nic dalšího rozběhl se pryč z bytu s naštvanou alfou za zády. Tanaka se schoval na chodbě a když Shizuo vyběhl ven, následoval ho a rychle zamkl vchodové dveře. Šlo o velice riskantní akci, to si Tom uvědomoval, ale nic lepšího ho nenapadlo. 

Zatímco se beta opírala o dveře, pozorovala Shizuu, na kterém šlo vidět, jak si uvědomuje, co se teď stalo. Tom sebou trhl, když se Shizuo rozpřáhl, ale ruka nedopadla. Tom otevřel oči a sledoval, jak se Shizuo popadl za hlavu, očividně bojujíc sám proti sobě, zatímco nevědomky tiše vrčel.

"Odcházíme." řekl přísně Tom. Jakožto beta necítil pach omegy, ale věděl dost, aby poznal, že to Shizuo cítí. A dokud to tak bude, nebude sto se soustředit a myslet rozumně.

Tanaka vyrazil pryč a k jeho úlevě ho Shizuo váhavě následuje, přestože stále pokukuje po dveřích svého bytu.

 

*-*

 

O tři dny později ještě stále z Shizui vypadávala omluva za jeho předchozí chování. Tom nad tím mával rukou, ale Shizuo přesto pokračoval. 

Cítil se opravdu špatně za to, že na Toma vrčel, křičel a plánoval ho zmlátit. Věděl, že to bylo vinou instinktu a pudové záležitosti, přesto se cítil provinile. 

Za tu dobuse Shizuo u svého bytu neukázal. Měl teda silné nutkání, ale ovládal se. Tom mu navrhl, že by možná mohl zkontrolovat, zda se tam omegu vůbec ještě nachází.

Shizuo váhal, ale nakonec tam přeci jen šel. Hodlal jen projít a nezavítat dovnitř. Co kdyby měla omega ještě heat, že?

 

 

Shizuo se sotva blížil k místu, kde omegu potkal poprvé. Tom s ním bohužel nemohl jít, takže nyní zuřivě přemýšlel, jak se ovládnout, což byl důvod, proč si studenta Rairy hned nevšiml, dokud kousek před ním omega nezastavila. 

Ještě než ho stihla omega oslovit, zastavil se Shizuo a zvedl hlavu. Tou dobou mu však povědomý pach omegy již vlezl do hlavy a již věděl s kým má tu čest. 

 

*-*

 

Masaomiho probuzení doprovázelo dlouhé unavené, ale spokojené zívnutí. Chvíli mžoural, než si přivykl na světlo. Poté se rozhlédl po místnosti, aby si ujasnil, kde to vlastně je. 

Nejprve ho zaplavila panika, že si ho jedna z alf od Horady odvedla domů či kam, ale brzy se uklidnil, jelikož si vybavil, že s etam zjevil Heiwajima a pomohl mu. 

Kida se vytáhl do sedu. Jen těžko se mu věřilo, že Ikebukurské monstrum uvolnilo svůj byt pro něj, aniž by si užil či tak něco. Ať už Kida vzpomínal, jak chtěl, po tři dny se nikdo neukázal. 

Masaomi si při té myšlence úlevou oddechl. Za tohle musí Heiwajimovi nějak poděkovat. Rozhodně pro něho musí něco udělat.

"Zvláštní alfa..." prohodil Masaomi tiše, zatímco opouštěl postel. Vyprahlé hrdlo mu moc nedovolovalopoužít hlasitější tón. 

Bez váhání přepadl Shizuovu kuchyň, kde uhasil žízeň. Chtěl utišit i žalůdek, ale zásoby v této kuchyni mu to neumožnily. Shizuo skoro nic neměl. 

Masaomi si poté dovolil zneužít i Shizuovu sprchu, kde se pořádně umyl. 

Při oblékání byl problém, jelikož alfy z něj oblečení strhaly a Shizuo se o to očividně nezajímal, když ho odnášel z uličky pryč. Kida musel Shizuovu košili i kalhoty několikrát přehnout a pásek pořádně utáhnout, aby v tom neplaval. 

Než odešel, sehnal v bytě čisté povlečení a převlékl Shizuovi postel s tím, že mu to vrátí čisté. Byla to jedna položka ze seznamu, co udělat pro Shizuu, aby se mu odvděčil.

Při odhodu měl trochu problém se zamčenými dveřmi, proto nakonec opustil byt přes balkón. Dal si záležet, aby nešlo poznat, že jsou balkónové dveře odtevřené, než přelezl na zadní schodiště budovy.

 

*-*

 

Masaomi uvažoval, o bude dělat poté o se doma pořádně nají, když ho do nosu praštila vůně cigaret. Při pohledu na alfu se mu po tváři nevědomky rozlil úsměv, který se rozšířil, když Shizuo zvedl hlavu a navázal oční kontakt. 

"Heiwajima-san, jsem rád, že vás potkávám." začal Masaomi přátelsky. 

Shizuo překvapeně zamrkal, což byla jeho jediná reakce.

"Chtěl byh vám poděkovat za to, že jste mě zachránil." pokračoval dál Masaomi, aniž by si pořádně uvědomil, že udělal krok k alfě. "Jsem vám k dispozici, pokud budete cokoliv potřebovat. Zároveň bych se rád omluvil, že jsem vám vzal oblečení. Já totiž neměl, takže..."

"V pořádku... chápu..." ozval se Shizuo, konečně schopen mluvit. 

Masaomimu se rozzářili oči. Velice se mu ulevilo. "Oh! A taky jsem vzal povlečení, Heiwajima-san. Víte, bude to potřeba vyprat a já nechtěl, aby jste to po mně musel uklízet." dodal ještě.

"Díky. Jen... je to Shizuo. Můžeš mi říkat Shizuo." promluvila alfa. Nebyl si jistý, zda s omegou ještě kdy promluví, ale cítil potřebu, aby si nevykali.

Masaomi se rozzářil ještě víc, jelikož ho to opravdu potěšilo. "Kida Masaomi, k vašim službám." představil se s poklonou, což Shizuovi na tváři vykouzlilo drobný úsměv. 

Poté na chvíli nastalo ticho, kde si jen hleděli do očí, než jej přerušil Masaomi. 

"Slibuji, že ty věci donesu do konce týdne. Teď už ale nebudu rušit." Masaomi se opět široce usmál, než rychle zamířil pryč. Dokud nezašel za roh, cítil na zádech Shizuův pohled. A teprve až za dalším rohem se Kida rozběhl. 

Z nepřesných důvodů se nadšeně usmíval i potom, o dorazil domů. Dokud si přehrával jejich krátký rozhovor, nemohl se toho přihlouplého úsměvu zbavit. 

 

*-*

 

Shizuo na tom místě stál dlouho, než konečně vyrazil do svého bytu. "Kida Masaomi..." mumlal tiše. Tohle jméno už určitě někdy slyšel. 

První co ho doma praštilo do nosu byla Kidova vůně. Kidova vůně spojená s jeho vlastní. Shizuo se zhluboka nadechl, nepletl se. Vůně byla úplně všude, což mělo nakonec na alfu účinek. 

Po studené sprše se Shizuo pokusil vyvětrat, přestože věděl, že vůně alf a omeg se nedá pořádně zbavit. Člověk musí počkat, až vůně vyprchá.

"Tom-san,..." začal Shizuo do telefonu, sotva to Tanaka zvedl. "Ano, je pryč. Takže zůstanu už tady... Ano, rozumím." 

Shizuo poté usedl na gauč. Myšlenky, které se mu stočily do špatných míst a ta vůně okolo, způsobili, že bylo zapotřebí další sprchy, ale i tam byl Kida cítit.

 

*-*

 

Jak Masaomi slíbil, do konce týdne, vlastně to byly jen dva dny, zazvonil Shizuovi na byt. Naštěstí pro něj byl Heiwajima doma. 

"Ahoj, Shizu, doufám, že neruším." usmál se Masaomi, když se dveře otevřely a v nich se zjevila trochu překvapená alfa. "Nesu ti ty věci, jak jsem slíbil."

"Kida-kun... ehm, díky." vysoukal ze sebe Shizuo. 

"Já jsem tady ten, co děkuje... Nechce se mi ani myslet na to, co by se stalo, kdyby jsi se nezjevil." Masaomi se doslova otřásl. 

"Já... um..." Shizuo se odmlčel, zatímco převzal tašku s věcmi. "... mohl bych tě pozvat na čaj?" Po vyslovení otázky se zarazil. Nevěřil, že to řekl nahlas.

Kida překvapeně zamrkal. Hned n a to se mu do tváře vrátil nadšený výraz. "Bude mi potěšením!" 

Shizuo se pousmál a přitom ho zavedl dovnitř. Masaomiho vůně se postupně vytrácela, ale Shizuo si byl jistý, že po dnešku opět zesílí na intenzitě. Nepomůže ani kouř z cigaret, což věděl majitel bytu ze zkušenosti.

 

Kida poslušně čekal usazen u stolu na Shizuu, který nejprve odnesl čisté věci do ložnice, než se vrátil do kuchyně a začal chystat na slíbený čaj.

"Myslím, že tohle oceníš." vyhrkl Masaomi, zatímco se začal hrabat v brašně, se kterou přišel. 

Shizuo na něho tázavě pohlédl. Ani nemusel čekat dlouho.

Masaomi na stůl položil dva balíčky sušenek. "Doufám, že proti nim nic nemáš. Všichni stále opěvují ty čokoládové a o jiných už ani nechtějí slyšet. Ale můj skromný názor je, že tyhle kokosové jsou rozhodně nejlepší." dodal.

"Na tom se shodneme." přikývl Shizuo, zatímco mu podával misku. 

"Vážně?! Great! Jsi první, kdo se mnou opravdu souhlasí!" ušklíbl se Masaomi. Přitom začal sypat sušenky do misky. 

Shizuo mezitím položil dva čaje na stůl a vzal místo naproti Kidovi. 

Následné ticho přerušil až po chvíli Masaomi. "Ještě jednou bych rád poděkoval. Vůbec jsem nečekal, že by mi ten zmetek provedl něco takového..."

"Hmm? O čem to mluvíš?" přerušil ho Shizuo.

Aniž by si omega uvědomila, že mluví na alfu, ve které se právě probral ochranářský pud, pokračovala poměrně klidně.

"Jde o to, že mi Horada sebral prášky. Nevím za co je vyměnil, ale rozhodně to nepotlačovalo heat, jako ty původní. Bylo to vlastně po dlouhé době, co se mi to stalo. No a Horada byl připravený s těmi alfami... Myslím, že tohle bych nepřál ani..." Masaomi se odmlčel a poté pokrčil rameny. Tohle nebylo nejlepší místo pro zmíňování Orihari.

"Chceš říct, že ti ten zmetek vyměnil prášky, aby... aby tě znásilnili?!" ujišťoval se již podrážděný Shizuo.

"No... když jde o heat tak přeci..."

"Ani se to nesnaž ospravedlnit! Heat nebo ne, jak je omega nezná, jde o znásilnění! A já silně pochybuji, že by jsi byl s nimi domluvený!" 

Kida zpozorněl. Teprve nýní plně zaznamenal náladu alfy. "To-to máš pravdu. Haha, jsi první alfa, kterou to slyším tvrdit nahlas." Zuřivě přemýšlel, jak změnit téma, ale jak na potvoru ho zrovna nic nenapadalo.

"Tsk! ... Oi, Kida-kun, kde se nachází ten Horacosi?!"

Kida překvapeně zamrakal. Jistým způsobem mu to lichotilo. Šlo hlavně o to, že alfa hodlá bránit omegu a její čest, což každou omegu těší. Na druhou stranu nechtěl, aby se Shizuo kvůli němu dostal do nějakých problémů.

"Je to Horada, ale... Nemusíš... Netřeba to řešit, vždyť..." Kida sklapl, když Shizuo prude vstal od stolu. Div, že něco nerozlil.

"Fajn! Ty zůstaň tady, než se vrátím!" přikázal Shizuo a poté zamířil pryč.

"C-cože? Ne, Shizu, počkej!" Masaomi byl ihned u něj, zavěšený na jeho paži, při snaze ho zastavit. "Nechci, aby jsi měl problémy... obzvlášť kvůli mně. Tohle přeci..."

"Tohle přeci nehodlám nechat jen tak!" skočil mu do řeči Shizuo. "A štve mě, že nad tím máváš rukou!" 

"Ne, nemávám! Jen se s tím hodlám poprat jinak." bránil se Masaomi.

"Jak? Ignorací?" Shizuo se mu vytrhl a odešel. 

Omega tam stál jak kůl v plotě. Nebyl si tak úplně jistý, jak se zachovat. Shizuu nezastaví, takže...?

Je pravda, že se sotva znají, ale nyní vládly pudy alfy, která byla rozhodnuta najít toho zmetka, který ublížil, nebo alespoň chtěl ublížit, Kidovi.

 

*-*

 

Izaya si nebyl tak úplně jistý, co se to vlastně stalo. V jednu chvíli stál na ulici v Shikiho a Akabayashiho přítomnosti a v pracovní náladě řešili jisté záležitosti. Když tu náhle odnikud se zjevil Shizuo.

Než si to stačil Orihara či jeho společníci uvědomit, jíž ho podrážděný Shizuo držel za límec.

"Shizu-ch...?!"

"Kde najdu Horadu?!"vyštěkl Shizuo.

Izaya na něho nehápavě hleděl. Ještě stále zpracovával, jak se k němu alfa dostala. Vždyť vůbec nezaznamenal, že je v okolí! 

"Odpověz, informátore! Kde ho najdu?!" vrčel dál Shizuo, přitom začal Izayou třást. 

"No... eh... Touhle dobou..." soukal ze sebe zmatený Izaya, kterému třes nedělal zrovna nejlíp. "v jižní části..." 

"Modli se, aby tam byl!" sykl Shizuo. Pustil Izayu a nestaraje se, že málem sletěl na zem, odběhl stejně rychle, jako se zjevil. 

Nechápající Izaya za ním šokovaně hleděl. Shizu-chan ho právě... on ho... ale jen... vždyť... co to... Ani jedna z jeho myšlenek nebyla hotová. 

Shiki si udržel vážný, ale trochu překvapený pohled, narozdíl od Akabayashiho, který se rozesmál. Tohle hodlal Izayovi předhazovat ještě dlouho. 

Ostatně i Shizuo na tuto chvíli bude později často vzpomínat, jelikož to bylo poprvé, co Izayu opravdu chytil, aniž by to Orihara plánoval. Shizuo při těchhle vzpomínkách nejednou zakleje.

 

*-*

 

Kida nevěděl, co dělat. Nebyl shopen věnovat se čaji či sušenkám. Pouze seděl na židli a zíral do chodby na vchodové dveře. 

Uběhlo již několik hodin od Shizuova rychlého odchodu a s každou další minutou Masaomiho starosti rostly. 

Už kolikrát ho napadlo prostě vstát a Heiwajimu najít, jenomže kde by tak měl hledat? Vždyť ani nevěděl kde s jistotou hledat Horadu...

 

Když už Kida ani nemohl být zoufalejší, otevřely se vchodové dveře a v nich stál majitel bytu. 

"Shizu!" vyhrkl Masaomi. Ihned byl na nohou.

"Kida-kun...? Ty jsi ještě tady?" podivil se Shizuo, ale ne že by mu jeho přítomnost vadila. 

"Řekl jsi přeci, ať počkám." řekla omega. Chtěl ještě něco dodat, ale spolkl to, když si všiml, že Shizuo krvácí. "Jsi zraněný!" vyděsil se.

Shizuo překvapeně pohlédl na svoje rameno, zatímco se usadil ke stolu, kde na něho stále čekal již vychladlý šálek čaje. "O nic nejde, asi jen škrábnutí..."

"I tak si to musíš nechat ošetřit!" řekl přísně Masaomi. Zcela automaticky odběhl do koupelny, kde po chvíli našel lékárničku. 

"Nedělej si starosti,zahojí se to. Stejně jako ty předtím." prohodil Shizuo při pohledu na omegu, která si přitáhla židli k jeho.

"Takhle by jsi mluvit neměl." zamračil se Masaomi. "Co kdyby jsi dostal infekci? Některé mohou být smrtelné!"

"Pak je to jednoduché, svět příjde o monstrum." Tato věta mu byla předhazována často, takže ji Shizuo vyslovil automaticky, ale Kida ji slyšel prvně a vůbec se mu to nelíbilo, což dal vědět nespokojeným odfrknutím.

"Sundej si košili, prosím."

Alfa poslechla bez protestů či odmlouvání. Naklonila hlavu, zatímco poslouhala Masaomiho, který se pustil do vyprávění.

Začalo to zmíněním kohosi, kdo po drobném zranění přišel o celou ruku, ale během několika vět se Kida přenesl k jinému nesouvisejícímu tématu. 

Heiwajima ho nehodlal přerušovat nebo jinak zastavovat. Bylo to po dlouhé době, co mu žvatlání o ničem nepřišlo otravné. 

Masaomi během kecání ošetřil Shizuovo rameno a přesunul se na záda. Byl nucen kvůli tomu vstát a přejít za alfu, ale nic ci by ho trápilo. 

"Máš pěkně zničený záda, víš to? Vidím každou jizvu, kterou kdy schytaly." prohodil mimo téma Masaomi.

"Jde jen o ty, se kterými jsem nešel za Shinrou." přiznal Shizuo. Přitom se natáhl po jedné ze sušenek. "Nějak se prostě nezahojili jak měli."

Kida dostal silné nutkání dát Shizuovi pohlavek za to, jak lhostejně o sobě mluví. Naneštěstí se ovládl a i tu kousavou poznámknu si nechal pro sebe. 

 

O chvíli později byl Kida se svou prací spokojen. Usadil se zpátky na židli po Shizuově boku a s úsměvem ho informoval, že již nekrvácí.

Shizuo váhavě opětoval úsměv. "Díky."

"Maličkost... Ale vážně by ses o sebe měl líp starat." řekl zcela vážně Masaomi. Dokonce i jeho úsměv povadl, čímž dal důraz na důležitosti. "Vsadím cokoliv, že tvá omega má o tebe neustále strach."

"To by musela nějaká omega být." prohodil Shizuo se smutným pousmáním.

Masaomi se zarazil. "Vážně? Alfa jako ty a nemá někde schovanou omegu?" řekl nevěřícně. Poznal, že krom něj v tomhle bytě žádná omega nenehala svou pahovou stopu, ale to přeci nemuselo znamenat, že žádnou nemá. Občas se stávalo, že omega, která měla alfu, žila sama. 

"Přesně... Někdo jako já, nemá omegu." Shizuo se nepodíval Kidovi do tváře. Pouze zamyšleně hleděl na stůl.

"Alfa, která ochrání, zaopatří a navíc opravdu dobře vypadá a voní... Promiň, Shizu, ale tohle ti nezbaštím. Vždyť jsi vyhledávaný typ."

Trvalo chvíli, než alfa zakroutil hlavou a promluvil. "Dokud se mě bude držet ta síla, nebudu vyhledávaný typ..."

Masaomi konečně pochopil. On vlastně zapomněl na Shizuovu nechvalně známou sílu. Bylo to tím, že mu během rozhovoru vůbec nepřišel jako děsivé, nebezpečné monstrum.

"Řeknu ti to asi takhle. Pamatuješ si náš rozhovor, když jsi odtud odcházel po heatu? Pokud nebudeme počítat dnešek, tak jde o nejdelší rozhovor s omegou, jaký jsem kdy vedl. A tím myslím, že ta omega mluvila dobrovolně." Shizuo se s povzdechem odmlčel.

Kida pochopil, do jakýh vod právě zajel, ale k tomu ho napadla ještě jiná věc. "Takže pokud to chápu správně... Tohle ze mě vlastně dělá tvojí omegu."

Shizuo na něho překvapeně pohlédl. Neviděl v tom žádnou návaznost a hlavně nechápal, proč Masaomi něco takového vůbec vyslovil. On je přeci monstrum a nikdy o něj žádná omega nestála. 

Po tváři se Kidovi rozlil spokojený úsměv. Neopětoval Shizuův pohled, jelikož zíral kamsi před sebe.

"C-Co to... Co to povídáš za hlouposti? Praštil ses do hlavy?" začal se ujišťovat Shizuo.

Kidu nepříjemně bodlo na hrudi. "Hlouposti...? Takže ty by jsi mě nechtěl jako svou omegu?" zeptal se a přitom pohlédl Shizuovi do očí.

Shizuo po té otázce ztratil hlas. Hlavně proto, že nechtěl říct ne. Celkem ho to zjištění zaskočilo. Nakonec se však přeci jen vzpamatoval a přinutil se alepoň k otázce: "Víš ty vůbec na co se to ptáš? ... a koho?"

Masaomi se pousmál. "Jsem si tím naprosto jist. Tohle opravdu není věc, kterou bych nabízel alfě na potkání." 

"Jsem si však jistý, že najdeš lepší alfu. Takovou, která pro tebe nebude nebezpečná." zavrtěl hlavou Shizuo.

"Pokud vím, tak ty jsi mi nikdy neublížil." Kida se zarazil. "Oh... Tohle bylo ne, že? Ty mě nechceš za omegu..."

"Tohle bych přímo neřekl." upozornil Shizuo. "Jde mi o to, abych ti jednou neublížil."

"Takže v zásadě nejsi proti." ujišťoval se Masaomi. 

"Oi Kido, víš ty vůbec, co říkáš? Chceš být moje omega, ale dochází ti, proč žádnou nemám? Jsem zrůda, lidé se mě bojí a snaží se mi stranit. Měl by jsi být jako ostatní a mít ze mě strach!" 

Kida zaváhal, než se odvážil promluvit. "Já uznávám, že v momentě, kdy se rozzuříš a začneš pohazovat veřejným majetkem, jde z tebe strach. Ale jistým způsobem je to ohromující... Na druhou stranu, mluvíme spolu docela dlouho a ani jednou si neudělal nic, co by mě vyděsilo. Pokud teda nepočítáme to, jak jsi odběhl. Tehdy jsem si dělal starosti... No, ale to bylo o tebe ne o sebe, takže to se nejspíš nepočítá. Ne, Shizu. Pro mě nejsi monstrum."

Shizuo zíral na Kidu, aniž by cokoliv dodal. Uvědomil si, že to ten kluk myslí vážně, opravdu to s ním chce zkusit. 

Shizuo si nebyl jistý jak správně zareagovat. Přemýšlel, zda může říct dobře nebo či stačí jen přikývout. Netušil, co v takové situaci dělat! Jak alfy reagují,  když vztah navrhne omega? Může se to vůbec?

Dřív než ale stačil Shizuo cokoliv říct, Kida se naklonil, zapřel se jednou rukou o stůl druhou o Shizuovo koleno a bez sebemenšího zaváhání alfu políbil.

Trvalo, než konečně přerušili spojení. Nastalo dlouho trvající ticho, kdy si pouze hleděli do očí. Masaomi hledal v Shizuově tváři reakci, zatímco se alfa snažila zpracovat, co se to teď vlastně stalo.

A byl to opět Masaomi, kdo přerušil ticho. "To už bylo moc, že? Omlouvám se!" Masaomi se chtěl odtáhout, ale Shizuo ho náhle popadl a opět spojil jejich rty. 

 Ještě stále nevěděl, co přesně má jako alfa udělat, ale byl si jistý, že dalším polibkem nic nezkazil. Hlavně proto, že se k němu Masaomi přidal. 

 

*-*

 

"Haha, ne to já děkuji." ušklíbl se Masaomi na prodavačku, která mu předala krabičku se zákusky. Poté se rozloučil a opustil kavárnu. 

Jeho nadšená nálada ho však hned opustila, sotva za sebou zavřel dveře. Nestál před ním nidko jiný, než samotný ďábel z Shinjuka, informátor Orihara Izaya se svým typickým úšklebkem.

On teda Izaya původně jen procházel, ale pak spatřil Masaomiho a rozhodl se, že spolu hodí řeč. S Kidou přeci jen dlouho nemluvil. Naposledy před pár měsíci, zrovna na tomto místě.

"Zdravím, Kido, jak se máš?" začal přátelsky Izaya. 

"Už ne tak dobře." odpověděl Masaomi bez většího zájmu.

"Au, to budeš vždy reagovat chladně?" zeptal se skoro ublíženě Izaya.

"Zeptaj se Saki, třeba to pak pochopíš." odsekl Masaomi.

Izaya, který opět voněl jako alfa, se zatvářil smutně. "Je mi to líto. Její smrt opravdu nebyla v plánu."

"Tsk! Ale už jen to, že jsi měl ten plán z tebe dělá jejího vraha!"

Informátor se opět rozhlédl po ulici s takovým zvláštním zkoumavým pohledem. Poté zase pozornost věnoval pouze blonďákovi. "Pověz, je nějaká šance, že by si mi kdy odpustil?"

"... Změň práci a občanství. V takovém grónsku by ti to jistě slušelo." prohodil Masaomi otráveně. 

"Haha, pěkné. A co dalšího by jsi měl na srdci?"

Kida jen protočil oči. Nechtěl s Izayou mluvit, ale odejít nemohl, jelikož mu informátor stál v cestě. 

"Obraťmě list, Masaomi, a pojďme si sednout a promluvit si." prohodil Izaya.

"Nemám čas a jediný důvod, abych se s tebou zahazoval."

"Škoda."

V momentě, kdy se Izaya opět zamyšleně rozhlížel, pokusil se ho Kida odstrčit a projít. 

"Opravdu neod... oh...! No tak to počkat!" Izaya popadl omegu za paži a naklonil se k ní.

Kida ucukl. "Co to sakra...?!"

"A já čekám, odkud ten primitiv vyběhne!" rozesmál se Orihara. Lusknutím prstů byl úsměv pryč a nahradil jej vážný výraz. "Kida-kun, jsi si vědom toho, že z tebe jde až příliš cítit ta obluda?"

"Huh? To jako myslíš Shizuu?" ujišťoval se Masaomi. "To kvůli němu jsi tak nejistý a neustále se rozhlížíš?"

"Jakmile ho ucítím, musím být připraven... Jenomže tentokrát jde cítit z tebe a to mě přivádí na spoustu otázek."

"Nevidím důvod, proč bych ti měl na jedinou odpovídat." zamračil se Kida. Chtěl odejít, ale Izaya ho příliš pevně držel a odmítal pustit. 

"Proč se taháš s touhle rádoby alfou? Myslel jsem, že Kida Masaomi se hodí k někomu jinému. Je ve tvém věku a jsem si jistý, že víš o kom mluvím."

"Ty prostě nemáš rád nevěděomost." ušklíbl se Kida. Byl již podrážděný z toho, že se Izayovi nedokázal vytrhnout. 

"Přesně, takže by jsi mi mohl vyjít vstříc." pousmál se Orihara. Obvykle používal jiné praktiky pro získávání informací. Ne tak veřejné třeba. Tentokrát ale Izaya věděl, že pokud Kida odejde, nedozví se pravdu. A pravdu dostane pouze od Masaomiho. Jiné zdroje by mohly být zkreslené a o to Izaya nestál.

"Radím ti, aby jsi mě pustil." řekl Masaomi vážně. 

"Oh, to znělo děsivě. Hodláš ně mě poslat Shizu-chana?" pousmál se Izaya. "A to mi připomíná, ty jsi důvod, proč Horada skončil v bezvědomí poté, co ho navštívil Shizu-chan? ... No jasně, že jo. Proč by to ten idiot jinak dělal."

"Ty si vážně přeješ zemřít!" ozval se za Izayou podrážděný hlas.

Masaomi se rozzářil. "Ahoj, Shizu!"

"Jak se vůbec opovažuješ dotýkat mé omegy?!" zasyčel Heiwajima. Chtěl chňapnout po informátorovi, ale ten ladně uskočil kousek za Kidu. 

"Vy dva jste se vážně sčuchli..?" podivil se Izaya, zatímco si v duchu nadával, že si nedával pozor. Shizuo se již podruhé zjevil odnikud... ikdyž teď je to Kidova vina, že smrdí, jako Shizu-chan. Pokud se to však bude opakovat, bude si muset své návštěvy Ikebukura hodně promýšlet.

Blonďatá alfa již na nic dalšího nečekala a vrhla se po černovláskovi. A jako vždy se dal Izaya na rychlý ústup.

"Shizu!" houkl Masaomi, když informátor zmizel za rohem.

Shizuo se zarazil. Chvíli váhal, zda běžet dál a pokusit se o zabití toho zmetka, nebo se otočit a jít s omegou domů. Kolikrát nevěděl, co přesně si chce vybrat, ale nakonec se vždy rozhodl pro druhou možnost.

"Dneska jsem ti koupil zákusek. Mám pro tebe jahodovosmetanový." prohodil s úsměvem Masaomi. 

Shizuovi po tváři přeběhl drobný úsměv. Se slovy díku se naklonil a vtiskl Kidovi pusu na čelo, než vyrazili domů.

Shizuo si stále nebyl jistý, co všechno si může ke Kidovi dovolit, ale podle všeho je omega šťastná, což je nejdůležitější.


End file.
